


Chocolates

by sorryimpriscilla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attack, Chocolate, Cute, M/M, Messy, Modern, Titan, on, wife - Freeform, wifeyeren, working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryimpriscilla/pseuds/sorryimpriscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern A/U Ereri One-shot</p>
<p>Eren decides to make chocolates for his grumpy boyfriend, but mistakes are made and ingredients end up where they're not supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> Another twitter-inspired story. Enjoy! <3

"Oh my god" Eren worded to himself, examining the mess that was everywhere. "What the fuck am I going to do?" he said quietly, sinking down into a chair.

~

"Milk...milk...milk...ah there it is." Eren finally spotted the milk and walked over to it, picking up a gallon and setting it into his cart. "I think that's all" he mumbled, looking at his list of now-crossed off items. 

'Cocapower, powdered sugar, coconut shavings, molds, milk' 

He slowly marked a line across the milk, and was on his way towards the cash registers. 

"Hey! Eren!" Armin yelled, waving his hands to get Eren's attention and signal him over there. 

"Hey Armin. Didn't know you were working today" Eren said after properly greeting his friend. He began to unload the supplies in his cart, smiling generously. 

"Schedules are so disorganized," Armin sighed, beginning to scan the products one-by-one,"What are you gonna work on?" he asked, scanning the final items. 

"Chocolates" Eren said proudly.

He had been sitting at home watching TV when a commercial came on advertising some type of chocolate. The commercial consisted of a grumpy old man coming home, sighing at what seems like a rough day. Promptly, two kids ran to him, and offered him the chocolates. He hesitantly ate one, and the gloom disappeared from his place, quickly being replaced by a smile of joy and began to hug the kids. 

'I wonder if Levi would like some chocolates' Eren thought once the commercial was over. Then it bloomed on him. "Home-made chocolate" he said excitedly, hopping on his computer and looking for recipes with ingredients.

"Ohh cool," Armin replied, thinking at how cute the idea was, assuming that they were for Levi, "That'll be $12.32."

Eren handed him the money, exact change, mind you. Levi always prompted him to do so whenever they went shopping together. 

"I love it when people use exact change" Armin said, smiling as he took the money from Eren. Eren smiled back, thankful for Levi's prompts. 

Armin handed him the receipt. "Do you need any help carrying these bags?" 

"I think I can manage" Eren told him, putting the receipt in one of the bags. 

"Aww come on please? I'm so bored" Armin whined. 

"Oh. Then yes, please help me. There's no way I can handle carrying these two bags to my car alone" Eren cried of sarcastically. 

 

"So, Levi likes chocolates?" Armin asked, he ended up actually carrying both bags. 

"I don't know actually. It just seems like a good idea" Eren replied. He hadn't thought about the negative side of things. What if Levi didn't like chocolates? What if he was allergic to chocolates? This makes sense, since he'd never really see Levi munching on some chocolate. 

"Fuck" he sighed. He really hadn't thought of these things. He unlocked his car, and opened a door, gesturing for Armin to place the bags inside. 

"Oh. Well I hope it all goes well," Armin said with a smile, "and thanks for giving me an excuse to get out,"

"Thanks, and no problem. See you around" Eren said, climbing into his car. As he began to pull out, he waved one last goodbye to Armin, and drive out of the parking lot. 

~

"Okay let's see" Eren mumbled to himself. 

'Step one: Heat water, keep under boil.'

Eren slithered out a pot from a load of dishes that he washed earlier, and filled it with the appropriate water measurement. Turning on the stove to low-medium heat, he placed the pan atop of the dancing flame. 

'Step two: Combine cocoa powder and soft butter.'

"Soft butter?" Eren asked himself. He disregarded it and took some butter out of the refrigerator, placing it in a bowl. He dug the cocoa powder out of one of the groceries bags, and struggled to open it. After a few curses and disappointing tries, the cap finally flies off due to the amount of pressure that he was resorting to. Cocoa powder went flying everywhere, falling on countertops and the floor.   
"Shit. Ah well, it's just powder. I'll clean it later" he shrugged off, continuing with the instructions. Once the cocoa and butter were generously combined, he proceeded with the next step. 

'Step three: Add cocoa and butter mix to hot water. Keep under boiling.' 

"Easy enough" he muttered, following the instructions. He didn't bother reading the rest of the steps when all the ingredients were mixed. He emptied them out into a separate bowl. Having previously prepared correct milk and powdered sugar measurements, he added small portions of each to the bowl, stirring generously after each addition. The finished product still looked a bit rough. 

"Maybe it just needs more water" he suggested to himself. Taking the bowl over to the water dispenser, he tried to hold the bowl against it with his hip to have a free hand to activate the water, but his technique betrayed him. 

'Plop' the chocolate sounded when it hit the floor. Eren could only watch it horror as it did. The chocolate smeared all over the floor, as well as his clothes and even himself.

"Damn" he cursed, trying to recover some chocolate back into the bowl. Tired of crouching, he stood up to straighten himself out, when he knocked over an obviously-open gallon of milk. He didn't even notice that he bumped it until it hit the floor with a loud thud. Milk spewed out of the gallon, flowing everywhere, mixing with the previously dropped cocoa powder. 

He took a step out of the kitchen, examining the mess that he'd manage to make in such short time. 

'Oh my god' he thought, starring in horror at how messy the kitchen was. The counter tops were drowned in cocoa powder, sugar also being thrown in. The floor was hardly visible under the the mess of almost-finished chocolate, and accidentally-made chocolate milk. He also examined himself, also being covered in layers of those ingredients. Somehow, loads of chocolate found its way to his face and arms, probably due to him trying to wipe slight perspiration. 

"What the fuck am I going to do?" He asked himself, sliding into a chair as terror began to overtake his mind. "How am I going to clean before-"

A familiar set of keys jingled at the front door. "No no no no" he breathed, recognizing who it was. He waited for the door to open, drowning in fear. 

"It smells" Levi said, walking in through the front door. "Are you in the kitchen Ere-" Levi's eyes widened immediately when he saw the mess. There was brown everywhere. He surveyed briefly before he noticed Eren. He was almost as bad as the floor.

Eren stood helplessly in the middle of the kitchen, awaiting Levi's wrath. 

"It looks like literal shit in here" Levi said. 

"I'm so sorry Levi I swear I didn't know what happened it all started with the powder and--"  
He stopped with he noticed Levi walk towards him. He closed his eyes, awaiting some cruel act of punishment. 

In what seems like forever, Erens anxiety is over the roof, so he begins to open an eye, but feels something wet and warm on his face. He opens an eye, finding Levi licking at him. 

"Wha-" he began to say, but was interrupted when Levi grazed his tongue over his lips. 

"Not bad" Levi mumbled, leaning back. He sighs deeply, "you're gonna need punishment for managing to fuck up this bad. You will clean this place and leave it cleaner than my dick on a good day," he said examining the room,"but for now, let me clean you" he finished, pinning Eren against a wall and working furiously to clean the dried chocolate on his face.

"But Levi I don't have chocolate there" Eren choked out while Levi began sucking on his neck. "Ahh" moaned out softly. 

"You don't need chocolate to be dirty" Levi explained, crouching down slowly. "Actually," he said standing back up,"Somewhere else. This place is irksome" and he began to walk out. 

"Thank god for that commercial!" Eren exclaimed, quickly following as Levi shit him a glance of confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for lack of smut, I'm still a baby to writing it.


End file.
